


俗人番外2

by silly29



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	俗人番外2

#车厢太多不检票  
#友情提示，CP洁癖勿入  
#all嘉

俗人至番外完结，其他文待更  
本人佛系且内向，谢谢你们的喜欢支持❤️

———1号车厢

万物都有裂痕，那是光进来的地方。

崔荣宰全身上下由内而外像碎玻璃被勉强拼凑的样子，脆弱无比。他的心脏在那人的笑声中渐渐复苏，他活过来了，重见光明。

朴珍荣真奇怪，救了他只为了让他接受嘉尔身边的人包括朴珍荣。林在范也奇怪，一条忠狗背叛反咬主人得到别人施舍的骨头后又跑回来舔他的伤口。林在范问他要不要一起，忠于那人。  
爱而不得，一生舔狗。王嘉尔把脚踝露出来让他舔，那天他来找自己交谈的晚上，他说，咬也没关系，他不怕疼。  
心头最软的肉被人一针针的缝好，就算再被丢弃摔碎崔荣宰也不后悔。

崔荣宰把自己关在在房间里偷偷翻着书籍，影片，根本看不下去！恶心！什么是黄黄的东西?他不懂啊！林在范天天在他面前展现黄色，嘉尔哥总是被撩的绯红，他也想知道。极不容易掐着大腿看完，满脑子都是嘉尔哥的样子。  
喘息，呻吟，摇头，拥抱，渴求……光是凭想象崔荣宰腿间的性器就高高勃起，简单的自慰后他发泄在纸巾上。不行啊，他会伤害到嘉尔哥的，舔舔就好了，咬下去他舍不得。  
林在范知道后笑了他一个早晨，要不是崔荣宰发誓不再使用邪术，他一定会再次催眠林在范让他去地狱。算了，林在范不受控，就算下地狱也会拉着他们所有人的。崔荣宰叹气离开表示不想理这个因为嘲笑他结果喝水呛到自己的智障。林在范追上他，拉过他在他耳边嘀咕了一大段。因为林在范口头详述的内容崔荣宰瞪大眼睛，嘴张的可以塞下专辑CD。

周日，崔荣宰和王嘉尔睡觉的日子。嘉尔哥只有一晚的自由休息时间，全靠家里几个幼稚鬼吵架要求公平的原因。  
崔荣宰的心脏扑通扑通跳个不停，湿漉漉的头发滴下来的水浸到睡衣里面。虽然靠床头坐着，但背部因为紧张毛骨耸立焦躁不安。在呼吸快停止前，嘉尔哥推门进来。崔荣宰看着穿着卡通睡衣的嘉尔哥直接爬上床抱住他，一声荣宰啊晚安，准备入寝。  
“啊……?嘉尔……我……我……”晚安后呢？先脱衣还是先接吻?  
王嘉尔不明白荣宰为什么还不关灯，一抬头看见崔荣宰紧闭双眼表情挣扎的亲吻下来，不是，翘起来的嘴唇能再如花一点吗？王嘉尔受到意外惊吓当然推开了。被推开的崔荣宰心一下就凉了，眼神瞬间静入死灰。王嘉尔疑惑不解，“干什么呢荣宰?” “我不可以吗？只有我对吗？” 崔荣宰冷淡的声音让王嘉尔更加无辜，站在外面偷听的林在范直恨前任主人的不争气啊。屋内的情况依然安静，王嘉尔首先道歉然后抱住崔荣宰，他担心荣宰是不是又想起了不好的过去。结果崔荣宰在他胸口的位置小声抽泣，“我不会怎么办，他都描述了可是我还是不清楚怎么做，你告诉我好不好?嘉尔哥……” 看到门吱哑打开，林在范把头窜进来嘻嘻笑着，这下王嘉尔懂了，奈何您林好人又干了教坏孩子的事吧，朴珍荣就是被他影响的！（王同学好像忘记了是谁先主动?）  
眼下王嘉尔先安抚起崔荣宰，“荣宰啊，我刚才不知道你想要什么，因为太突然所以才推开。你可以，不会也没关系。” 王嘉尔尽可能的把色情的东西表达的委婉，结果林在范站进来开口就是一句，“我们3P吧，你看我做一次就懂了，一直忍着对肾不好。”  
呵呵，呵呵。王嘉尔内心万匹草泥马奔过。您是故意蹲在这借七崽的机会偷吃吧。  
废话不多说，林在范直接拉过王嘉尔抱着他还让崔荣宰好好看着，然后小七真的把眼睛瞪的大大的，好奇的点头！王嘉尔的衣服很快被剥干净，他接受林在范用丝巾给他蒙眼的举动，崔荣宰的眼神会让他羞耻。封闭视力，王嘉尔感受到脖颈上林在范粗重的呼吸，前面被抚摸着，身上开始有黏糊糊的口水，又冷又热。荣宰好像还在看，他看着王嘉尔顺从的抬起头和林在范亲吻，滚动的喉结似乎在吞咽两人交换的口液。林在范握住嘉尔哥的前端，很粗暴的上下滑动，一直隐忍的嘉尔哥也开始发出好听的喘息，那种声音会让人口干舌燥。崔荣宰希望得到什么，但又不知道该如何行动。林在范指示他亲吻王嘉尔的前胸，  
“我们的主人需要你的帮助” “哈……哈……”又加上嘉尔哥致命的喘息声，崔荣宰也无需忍受，他是什么样的猛兽心里再清楚不过，起初是害怕伤害到王嘉尔，但原始的欲望一旦被唤醒就很难压制住。崔荣宰参与其中，大嘴靠近那粉红的圆圈，口渴的吸允着小豆子里充沛的水分。王嘉尔感觉自己要疯了，几处敏感的地方都有疼爱身体自然舒服的展开。林在范乘着这个机会掏出坚硬的大热棒挺身直入，崔荣宰听见他的嘉尔哥尖叫起来想要阻止林在范的行为，可是林在范对着他笑，让他继续看。嘉尔哥明明上一秒还在尖叫啊，可是他发出变调的声音高高低低的怎么听都不像是难受，扭动的身体好像在跳舞一样兴奋?  
崔荣宰伸手扯下那条丝巾，他看着自己的嘉尔哥眼神迷离，像在邀请又像在求救。  
“我该怎么做?嘉尔哥……” 王嘉尔在身后的侵入下回答他，“和他一起，干我……”  
清晰的画面就在眼前，大脑输入指令，崔荣宰的眼睛在林在范把王嘉尔顶到深处叫唤两人都沉浸欢愉的时候亮了起来。今晚他不会放过嘉尔哥，他知道该怎么做了。

那天晚上王嘉尔第一次体验3P，也是第一次认识到崔荣宰的巨大之处。知道真相的其他人表示林在范朋友值得奖励，竟然想到了多P！这样每个人就不仅仅只是一周一晚了。所以他们奖励林在范好好休息几天，毕竟他可是背着大家偷吃了好几回呢，搞得嘉尔疲劳之外这回还教出来一个强劲对手。

———2号车厢

金有谦生气了，嘉尔哥好几天都没关心他。他看见自己和斑斑要好都不吃醋吗？和那几个老男人那么亲密说什么大人的世界小孩不懂。他埋头躺在床上赌气，嘉尔哥刚刚还在厕所吼他！  
“有谦?生气啦?嘉尔哥向你道歉好不好?”王嘉尔后悔先前凶有谦宝宝，拍了自己一巴掌后他便来到金有谦的房间道歉。见床上的人头埋在枕头里，他摇头做到床边“我是因为担心，你习惯不穿鞋走路，客厅里有毯子还好，在厕所滑倒了怎么办?” “那你也不能凶我！你都没凶过斑斑，他那么疯经常要上天的，你还疼他！” 小奶音委屈的声音听得王嘉尔耳朵软，你也知道斑斑疯还和他玩那么亲，再说他没凶过斑斑吗？以前可都是把他当拖地用的！只是斑斑回来后虽然还是一副不怕死的作死，但是他眼底的那些成熟却是藏不住的，斑斑都长大了，我们有谦宝宝什么时候才懂事呢？  
王嘉尔愿意宠溺，他贴下身子抱住金有谦的后背道歉，“好好好，是我不好，是我没想到有谦的感受，我错了，以后不凶了好不好?” 金有谦见好就收，他要的不多，只要嘉尔哥没忘了他就行。  
家里这么多人他怎么能要求王嘉尔做到绝对的公平呢？而且嘉尔哥总是因为他们很少休息，所以今晚属于他的日子金有谦打算放过王嘉尔，让他就这样靠在自己背上休息。他还没张口说原谅的话，就感觉到嘉尔哥在挑逗他！对，挑逗。  
王嘉尔揉着有谦毛绒绒的头发把人慢慢拉起来，毫无征兆的主动献吻。头部是金有谦最敏感的，嘉尔哥还故意绕他身上的痒痒肉逗他发笑。体贴的有谦宝宝只想推开王嘉尔让他不要继续，结果王嘉尔非要引火烧身不肯收手。那就不要怪有谦不温柔了。金有谦翻身把人压在身下，看着那双眯着笑出星光的眼睛，他沦陷进去。  
众生皆是黑，唯你带着光。  
他真挚虔诚的吻上睫毛，像是誓约，不会离开。  
王嘉尔环手勾住他的脖子让他继续，情欲便溢满出来。从头涌进腹部，他要狠狠进入王嘉尔的身体内，在温热间喷洒火热，他要烧的王嘉尔哭。这一次，再心疼就不是1。  
“啊……太多了，有谦……” 骗人，明明咬的很紧，大腿还夹着他的腰上不放。交叉连结的姿势方便他顶到更深，欲望在里面冲刺，储存精液的肉蛋拍打着小翘臀下的屁窝。“嘉尔哥，以后再凶我怎么办?” 金有谦在做爱的时候可不是很容易哄骗的孩子，王嘉尔能做的只有讨好。他发出淫荡的呻吟，“再凶就把嘉尔哥绑起来，把全身上下的口都堵住，不让它发脾气。啊啊啊啊……！”  
“想的美，你下次再这样我可就要让唯一还没碰到你的斑斑知道他神圣不可侵犯的好哥哥是怎么淫荡的求人的。”  
“不……” 不容拒绝，金有谦先堵住了爱顶嘴的小口。舌头在里面翻搅，舔弄他的牙齿，在口腔里模仿性爱的抽插。至少王嘉尔现在上下两个口都被堵住了，被欺负也被填满。  
金有谦也是坏孩子。

———3号车厢

朴珍荣作为他的哥哥，可谓是坏到骨子烂了肉。  
不知道他又谋划了什么，竟然联合起段宜恩一起搞事。

王嘉尔被请到朴珍荣房间，床上摆的整整齐齐的工具吓的王嘉尔只想赶紧逃跑。段宜恩拉着他的手让他不要害怕，说他们只是比赛。  
朴珍荣好奇段宜恩到底有多厉害，他想知道一个人的精神意志强到哪种地步。所以他提议用他们俩的共同软肋，也就是王嘉尔本人做一次实验。内容就是谁先让王嘉尔认输谁就赢，两位爸爸求放过，这些东西哪里是实验啊，不是SM虐待是什么?深入狼穴的王嘉尔哪还有机会逃，整个人直接被脱光扔到床上。开始之前朴珍荣还威胁他一定要忍住，不然后果自负。  
你们玩吧，你们开心就好，不用管他的死活。  
王嘉尔看着段宜恩认真的表情突然想起以前恋爱时期在宿舍玩过的那些。其实一开始朴珍荣就会输的，谁让他后来者呢。朴珍荣把透明液体滴到王嘉尔身上，冰凉黏滑的触感立刻传来。段宜恩配合他拿出另一瓶白色液体，只见朴珍荣拧开后表情还变态的闻了，接着就是用笔装的电子工具沾了一部分直接插入了王嘉尔两片花瓣内。  
王嘉尔哼着声音去接纳异物，冰冷的东西让他很不舒服。朴珍荣看向段宜恩，转动的眼睛似乎在请示要不要按下遥控器。就说吧，朴珍荣自己就会认输，他畏惧身边这个不说话的男人的气场。朴珍荣以为段宜恩反悔了，结果段宜恩一手夺过遥控表情没有丝毫波澜的按着开始的开关。  
电子器械慢慢的震动，酥肉瘙痒的感觉随之折磨起王嘉尔。被允许出声的他凭着本能呻吟，肉道分泌的肠液顺着电笔流出。朴珍荣骂他骚，可是又火上填柴的动用其他工具。段宜恩和他轮流操控，除了SM道具，朴珍荣还妄图在王嘉尔虚弱喘息的时候用意志力让他做出反应。还好段宜恩并不想让他这么做，因为结果已经出来了。  
王嘉尔在段宜恩的手中发泄了，他没忍住，他惹朴珍荣生气了。后果就是朴珍荣从段宜恩怀里把他拉起直接开干，在段宜恩的面前叫王嘉尔老师。原本心疼他的男人在听到老师两个字后突然转变了态度，在前面欺负着王嘉尔。  
朴珍荣早就说过，他们都是一样的人。生而为人他很抱歉。  
（内有太多SM是不友好不健康的，所以画面请自己脑补想象，点到为止。）

———4号车厢

斑斑是六人中最受王嘉尔宠爱的人，凭着王嘉尔对他的爱，斑斑是朴不怕段不怕，欺负林在范，逗金有谦玩。不惹崔荣宰是因为他真的会上手打人，贼痛的那种。  
总之他斑疯子的名言就是，没有明天的活着！  
最近他发现了一件事，那就是在他面前装单纯的大灰狼们好像把嘉尔哥吃过了，还不止一次！  
其实不怪别人，因为以前太卑微的原因，他现在还是不敢告诉嘉尔哥他的心意。那人是梦里的，是他无法触碰的洁净，他真的很脏，很脏。  
他的秘密好像被金有谦发现了，那小子总是和他较量谁更受宠。斑斑今天心情抑郁，并不想陪他玩幼稚游戏。他走到外面散步刚好遇见了遛狗的崔荣宰。他不在状态的点头打招呼，可是崔荣宰却在路过他的那一瞬告诉他，嘉尔哥都知道了。  
那些黑暗的过去崔荣宰都告诉嘉尔哥了?还有谁知道，金有谦还是朴珍荣?还是他们所有人！  
王嘉尔到晚上发现斑斑一天没蹦哒，因为忙着整理酒窖太累他差点忘今天是陪斑斑睡觉的日子。  
洗完澡他才去到斑斑房间，斑斑好像已经睡了。  
王嘉尔掀开被子一角蹑手蹑脚的躺进去，人刚躺下，裸身睡觉的斑斑就抱住他。  
“还没睡吗？” “没有……” 王嘉尔很快察觉出斑斑的不开心，想开口道歉，就看着斑斑从被子里钻出来跨腿骑在他的身上。他不说一句话开始缠着嘉尔哥接吻，王嘉尔没有推开，滚烫的泪水滴在他的脸上。荣宰告诉他斑斑可能很在意过去所以才没有和他有那方面的接触。王嘉尔真的很想说这些都不重要，他宠爱斑斑绝不是因为什么可怜同情或者作为哥哥的职责。当瘦弱的身体抱着他给他温暖的那一刻起他就知道，斑斑有多么小心翼翼，隐藏的爱意是王嘉尔曾经因为仇恨而不能说破。现在，他只想抓住，会被烫伤也没关系。  
斑斑比以前有肉了，不知何时长出的肌肉连着那些好看的骨骼显得更加男人。他任由斑斑胡乱的啃咬，任由他责问自己为什么装作不知道。心疼他哭的泪汪汪眼睛，王嘉尔交出自己让他随意。  
斑斑一开始很大力的顶撞，他恨又疼，可是他忍不住要欺负一次哥哥。明明早就知道自己爱他，他还把自己留在身边那么久，虽然名义上是兄弟可是除了做爱以外，该亲密的都有。  
斑斑的不必其他人小，甚至因为瘦弱的身体看起来更为壮观。一连串的精液在他的身体里喷射，带着斑点花朵的肌肤鲜艳绽开。  
还没有完。斑斑要求嘉尔哥对他做一样的事情，他要体验被进入的感觉。王嘉尔根本舍不得，这小身板儿给他十万次反攻的机会他也不要。可是小孩硬要缠上来，乞求的样子怎么那么想王嘉尔求其他人的时候？他也偷看了?  
谁知道呢。王嘉尔看着斑斑自己把那处撑开，扶住勃起起身坐下。他看着斑斑流汗咬牙的样子动都不敢动，斑斑也是适应了很久才开始晃动。  
反攻的感觉原来是这样，被温柔包裹住的肉身确实很爽，但是他全程都在担心斑斑会不会把腰扭断了。他掌住斑斑很小心的深入，把他想要的东西给他，在他舒畅之后赶紧退出来。  
斑斑听见嘉尔哥说，以后不要这样，仅此一次让他反攻。斑斑笑了，“好，我的哥哥。”  
原来我的梦里有你，我的现实也有你。

梦境之中。  
天窗落下一束光芒，七个少年站在下面，犹如进到殿堂，他们各是挚爱，互为牵绊。  
看着彼此的脸庞，他们笑得像孩子一样纯洁开心，俗人作乐，乐此不疲。

从未偏离，只不过运转的轨道多了你。

黑暗不断吞噬，在无尽坠落的时空里相遇。

兜兜转转，还是你们。

seven for seven，forever and ever。

———END


End file.
